homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101715-Witches-and-Missions
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:36 -- AG: sδ uh AG: my curiδsity gδt the better δf me AT: You're not dead, arre you. AG: well αs fαr αs I αm cδηcerηed AG: i αm αlive fδr ηδw AG: I gδt iη cδηtαct with the witch δf delblδδm AT: Oh. AT: Wonderrfull. AT: What did that worrthlless sack of dung have to say. AG: well AG: I cδηtαcted her tδ leαrη mδre αbδut her explδits AG: she weηt δη tδ sαy she wαs δff tδ kill sδme empress wαηηαbe AG: she αlsδ meηtiδηed her iηteriδr decδrαtiηg AT: Bones, right? AT: Orr is it alll horrns now. AT: Hairr? AT: Maybe it's alll fingerrs. AG: seems she hαs α bit δf α pαiηtiηg flαir AG: but iη blδδd AT: LLovelly. AG: bδηes tδδ, which tδ my disgrαce, is ηδ prδper wαy tδ treαt the skeletαl system AG: αηywαy, I might hαve recruited her tδ the cαuse AG: thαt is, she might be helpiηg us AT: Did she ACTUALLLY use that worrd? AT: If so, I'm imprressed. AT: "Hellp" is a bit llong of a worrd forr herr. AG: well sαyiηg she'll be helpiηg us is α bit δf α stretch AT: Killl and fuck arre herr two favourrite llong worrds. AG: she hαd sδme... demαηds AT: Therre it is. AT: What does she want? AG: whαtever stuff we αre gettiηg iη tδ, she wαηts tδ leαd AT: ... Herr, llead. AG: she αlsδ demαηded fδδd αηd buildiηg mαteriαls fδr sδme reαsδη AT: I reallly, reallly needed a llaugh. AT: Thank you. AG: δh, αηd she αlsδ sαid thαt δηce this αll is δver AG: thαt she is gδiηg tδ kill us AT: Of courrse. AG: mδre specificαlly, yδu first AT: She's trried beforre. AG: she did meηtiδη yδu with quite the disgust AT: Yeah, I had the GALLL to not rolll overr and die when she wanted me to. AG: whαt kiηd δf thiηgs hαppeηed tδ leαd tδ this? AG: She δηly meηtiδηed her specific hαte fδr yδu AT: Welll, we fought. I didn't die. AT: Then she stolle my llusus. AT: We fought. She didn't die. AT: I took my llusus back. AT: We've maintained outside of each otherr's gaze forr the most parrt since then. AT: I'd calll it an uneasy trruce but I woulld killl herr on sight. AT: As she woulld me. AG: she defiηitely seemed tδ be mδre bαrk thαη bite AG: but I αm ηδt suprised thαt she cδuld ηδt kill yδu AG: yδu αre δηe tδugh trδll AT: I haven't died once, yet. AT: Give it a few nights. AG: αre yδu still iη dαηger? I wαηt tδ kηδw whαt kiηd δf stuff hs beeη gδiηg δη AG: sδ mαηy strαηge hαppeηiηgs hαve beeη αfδδt AT: I'm going to steall frrom a Tyrrian and save the worrlld. AT: I may have to fight a coballt, a mustarrd, and a viollet orr some combination therreof. AT: Depending on how things unfolld. AT: I hope not. AG: lδts δf peδple hαve beeη meηtiδηiηg sδme strαηge chαrαcters AG: dδ yδu kηδw αηythiηg αbδut them? AT: Which strrange charracterrs? AT: I've had some dealling with some strrange charracterrs. AG: αηyδηe thαt hαs stδδd δut tδ yδu? αηyδηe pαrticuαrly dαηgerδus thαt I shδuld be wαry δf? AG: I hαve eηδugh tδ wδrry αbδut ηδw thαt I'm δη the witch δf delblδδm's bαd side AT: Everry side is herr bad side. AG: I've seeη AT: The worrlld is supposed to be ending, but. AT: Welll, if I get morre inforrmation on that I'lll llet you know. AG: I just dδη't wαηt this tδ be α wild chαse with α deαd eηd AT: I cerrtainlly hope not. AG: αηywαy, stαy sαfe δut there AG: yδu αre iη wαy mδre dαηger thαη I ever will be AT: Hopefullly that remains trrue! AT: I'm surre that I can handlle it. AG: I αm sure yδu cαη αs well AG: just dδη't uηderestimαte yδur fδes AT: If onlly I coulld telll who they WERRE. AT: Everrything is a mess. AG: it seems sδ AG: If I leαrη αηythiηg iηterestiηg I will be sure tδ let yδu kηδw AT: LLikewise. AT: Toodlles, I've got a QUEST to get to, soon. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:02 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus